Of Evil and Hamsters
by xxSkitten
Summary: When Giroro's tent is destroyed, where does he go to sleep? GiroxKuru oneshot.


**Mmhmm. I had tons of fun with this one. 3 Mmyep. Enjoy!**

_Kukuku…it's been a while, hasn't it?_

It was rare that Kururu ever slept. The small yellow Keronian was usually too busy with an invention or his computer programs to even consider sleep. Tonight, though, was a special circumstance.

This day, the Keroro Platoon had suffered through another horrible attempt at world conquest, this time involving a humungous manual power generator, courtesy of yours truly, and many, many hamsters. So many hamsters. Kururu shuddered to himself. _No wonder I need a good night's sleep tonight._

As Kururu took the elevator to the bottom level, where his 'resting room' was, he kuku'd to himself as he thought of that incident earlier that day. He unconsciously blushed as he replayed the mental image of the scene. Giroro, being attacked by dozens of rabid, fluffy hamsters. _Kukukuku, He's so cute when he's being assaulted…kukuku…I should try that sometime._

The elevator came to a halt as the silver doors opened to reveal a small room. The walls were yellow, and the only things in this room were a computer, placed in the corner, a small lamp, and a small, Kururu sized bed with yellow sheets. But, under the unsuspecting yellow sheets, was a secret possession only Kururu knew of. Yes, under the sheets…was a small, handmade plushie of Giroro.

Kururu stifled a yawn. Not only was it rare that he slept, it was even rarer that he was actually _tired_. Mostly he slept just enough to be healthy. Now, all he wanted to do was lie under the comfy sheets and _sleep._ And he was determined to do that, Giroro plushie in hand

As he tucked under the cushions and snuggled up to his warm pillow, he had one last perverted thought as he hugged his Giroro plushie tight and drifted off to sleep.

_Kukuku…I wonder what his tail tastes like._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Hinata household…

The remaining four members of the Keroro Platoon were in deep concentration as they read an especially interesting piece of fanfiction…

"Kerokero…this is pretty unique. Who ever thought of feline cannibalism as a ritual?" Keroro said as the fanfiction came to an end.

Giroro begged to differ. "Tch. That was ridiculous. BloodClan? _SmartClan?_ Who the hell writes this crap?"

A large sniffle was heard. Everyone turned to Dororo, the source of the sound. He was, apparently, moved to tears by the fanfiction. "It's…beautiful." He said in a choked voice before he burst out into emotional tears.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Jeez, Dororo-chan…" Tamama said in an annoyed voice.

Keroro broke the awkward silence. "Well, everyone get a good night's sleep tonight so we can be ready to invade Pekopon tomorrow. Kerokerokero…"

Everyone nodded. Today was especially tiring for everyone because of their failure today. Tamama said good-bye to Keroro before switching his anti-barrier on and leaving though the front door. Dororo, still teary-eyed, poofed using his awesome ninja skills. Keroro yawned as he went downstairs to his room.

The only one left was Giroro. _Guess I should head back to my tent._ He walked over to the sliding glass doors and slid them open…

His tent was nothing but a few scraps of…tent.

"WHAAAAAAT!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? Oh yeah…"

He had a brief flashback of the earlier event that took place that same day. Giroro was cleaning his guns when suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant hoard of 50 or more hamsters burst into his tent and attacked him out of nowhere. He escaped from his tent, only to see Kururu laughing his annoying, evil…_sexy. _Giroro mentally slapped himself…laugh.

It was then that he noticed that he was holding a switch. He laughed his smexy laugh some more. "I press." He pressed a button, and suddenly all of the hamsters made haste to remove themselves from Giroro and run off, squealing…right over his tent.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. He then proceeded to strangle Kururu. But, alas, he only laughed more, in the sexiest way possible, and then, much to Giroro's confusion, began to blush. Flustered and befuddled, he felt his face began to feel hot. _Oh, crap. I am not…_ His suspicions were confirmed when Kururu's laughter became louder and his blush deepened. Then Giroro ran off screaming. Wimp.

Giroro's flashback was pushed aside by his common sense. _Where the hell will I sleep?_ _Tamama and Dororo don't live anywhere nearby, and Keroro would kick me out if I tried to sleep in his room. That only leaves…oh, hell no._

Kururu's room.

Oh, HEIL nah.

For at least ten minutes, Giroro desperately tried to think of a way around sleeping with Kururu. He failed. _Son of a…_

His face was getting hot again. Suddenly, a question popped up in his head, one that he had either ignored or never bothered to address.

_What if I _want_ to sleep with Kururu?_

OHH HEIIIIL NAH!

Giroro convinced himself that he _had_ to do this. He couldn't just sleep on the ground, after all.

Now, let's take a minute to laugh at Giroro's stupidity. He could have just slept on the couch! NO DUH, GIRORO! HAHA, YOU FAIL AT LIFE.

-ahem- Anyways…

As he took the elevator down to Kururu's room, he was doing two things. One, convincing himself that this had to be done. Two, blushing so hard that there was probably no color left in the other parts of his face.

As the elevator door opened, he gulped. He wondered how Kururu would react when he woke up. And another thought, one that nearly made Giroro scream at himself.

_I wonder what his tail tastes like…_

He mentally beat himself for thinking such a pervy thought. _Ugh, so much for a nice, peaceful sleep…_

As he stepped out of the elevator, he took a moment to survey his teammate's room. Yellow walls, a computer, a lamp, and a currently occupied bed. _Gulp!_ He walked over to the bed, blushing and having an internal spazz attack. Poking out from under the yellow sheets was Kururu's _smexy_ yellow head. A small hint of his hand was poking through the sheets. It seemed to be holding something…overrun by curiosity, he tried his luck and pulled the sheet aside ever so gently…

He had to stop himself from screaming, once again. Oho, the hand was clutching something, alright. It was…a handmade plushie of himself!

_Oh man…what the hell is up with that!? Could it be…NO! I'm gonna have enough trouble sleeping, already. I'm sticking with…Kururu's insane and he has no idea what he is doing anymore. Yeah, better leave it at that before I think much deeper into this…_

Stiff with a million kinds of embarrassed and lovey-dovey emotions, he walked over to the other side of the bed. It seemed big enough to just _barely_ fit Giroro in it. _Great._ _I have to sleep all pressed up against the Keronian that seems to have a secret obsession of me. Just…great. _He thought the last word with a creepy, lovey-dovey passion that made Giroro want to run out of the room screaming…wimp

He carefully crawled into the bed, shuddering with a mixture of horror and pleasure as he pressed against Kururu's sleeping form. He froze when he felt Kururu shift in his body, but relaxed when no more motion followed. _Hmm…these sheets are kinda warm…or is that Kururu's body…?_

He didn't even comment on the suggestive thought. Moments later, he fell into a comfortable sleep, his teammate right beside him, both of them cuddled cutely together in the yellow sheets.

**Hehehe…I'll leave it to your imaginations to think of how Kururu reacts when he finds out. 3 Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
